Electronic Press Kit
Fright Night: Electronic Press Kit is a videotape sent to the media by Columbia Pictures to promote the 1985 film. Produced by the aptly-named Backstage Productions, Inc., the tape included an assortment of music videos, featurettes, interviews and film clips. Shorter variations of this tape (music videos, film clips, newswraps, open-end interviews) were also issued. On blu-ray, the tape is sourced from writer/director Tom Holland's personal copy, which includes a running on-screen time-code. Contents The tape opens with a Columbia Pictures logo underscored with the Fright Night song by the J. Geils band, which segues into the title and on-screen table of contents. The "Open-End Interviews" are a little jarring if you don't know what's going on. On-set, the reporter asked questions, but their voice was muted on the tape, which was sent out to TV stations with a cue sheet so reporters at local affiliates could dub in their voice and appear to be interviewing the stars. The "TV Scene Clips" are pan-and-scan copies of various scenes, which stations could edit into their news reviews. *'U.S. Review Acclaim' (1:25) - A series of glowing blurbs from critics' reviews rolls in front the poster logo as the title song plays. *'Music Video (English Titles)' (3:55) - The J. Geils Band's video for the title song. *'Music Video (Spanish Titles)' (3:55) - Identical to the clip which preceded it, excluding a Spanish title card declaring that it's from the film "La Hora Del Espanto." *'The Making Of... Fright Night Music Video' (3:52) - This deceptively-titled clip is just a short interview with J. Geils Band frontman Seth Justman. *'A Vampire For The 80's (Roddy McDowall Intro.)' (11:03) - A full-length featurette featuring interviews with McDowall, Tom Holland, Chris Sarandon, William Ragsdale, Amanda Bearse and Stephen Geoffreys. Includes a brief bit of opening narration by McDowall. *'A Vampire For The 80's (Without Intro.)' (10:14) - The same thing without Roddy's intro. *'Tom Holland: From Soap Operas to Screenplays to Screams' (1:55) - The first of four short "newswrap" stories, which each feature interviews interspersed with on-set/film footage. *'Chris Sarandon: A Different Kind of Vampire' (1:55) - Newswrap #2. *'Roddy McDowall: A Child Star Who Made It' (2:10) - Newswrap #3. *Youthful Stars Of "Fright Night" (1:47) - Newswrap #4. *'From "Ghostbusters" to "Fright Night": A Conversation with Special Effects Coordinator Richard Edlund (Short Version)' (3:16) - The excessively long title says it all. *'From "Ghostbusters" to "Fright Night": A Conversation with Special Effects Coordinator Richard Edlund (Long Version)' (6:03) *'Open-End Interview with Tom Holland, Writer/Director' (4:50) - The first of five interviews with no interviewer. *'Open-End Interview with Chris Sarandon' (4:18) *'Open-End Interview with Willam Ragsdale' (5:39) *'Open-End Interview with Amanda Bearse' (3:05) *'Open-End Interview with Roddy McDowall' (4:21) *'TV Scene Clip #1: Tomorrow Night' (1:18) *'TV Scene Clip #2: I Believe in Vampires' (1:29) *'TV Scene Clip #3: I Love You, Charlie' (1:32) *'TV Scene Clip #4: Give You a Hickey' (1:13) *'TV Scene Clip #5: Take My Hand' (1:15) *'TV Scene Clip #6: Welcome to Fright Night' (1:45) *'TV Scene Clip #7: Out of Time' (1:25) Category:Featurettes